Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 2.73 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown, and 8.16 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown. How much more rain fell in Vanessa's town than in Tiffany's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Tiffany's town from the amount of rain in Vanessa's town. Rain in Vanessa's town - rain in Tiffany's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ Vanessa's town received 5.43 inches more rain than Tiffany's town.